Chuck vs A Far Cry
by Knowoneknows
Summary: After a week of partying, celebration, and fun on Rook Island, the unthinkable happens. Chuck awakens to find himself and all of his friends and family scattered and being held for ransom by a vengeful Daniel Shaw and his commanders. One by one, he'll have to save them all with the help of the intersect and his instincts, or die trying. Based of "Far Cry 3".
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. A Far Cry**

**After a week of partying, celebration, and fun on Rook Island, the unthinkable happens. Chuck awakens to find himself and all of his friends and family scattered and being held for ransom by a vengeful Daniel Shaw and his commanders. One by one, he'll have to save them all with the help of the intersect and his instincts, or die trying. Based of "Far Cry 3".**

**Author's Note: Based off the game "Far Cry 3", which is really great if anyone has even heard of it. Suspended disbelief may be necessary for this one, but still...that's what FF is for, right? And of course...My first (and probably last) story. **

**-Rook Island: Sunday: 11:30AM-**

Most things, as it turns out, are too good to be true. Most of the time, they're stretches of the truth, mixed with lies. They turn out to be scams, fraud, and so on. So why was it that Chuck and his team accepted the General's reward of a week's holiday on Rook Island? Why was it that they couldn't figure out the false reality behind it? Maybe they thought they were being rewarded for their work and effort on "eliminating" Daniel Shaw.

What they didn't account for in Paris, though, was his survival. They didn't even believe for a moment that he might've been alive. That he planned for his own "death" to occur. They simply were of little faith.

"Ugh." Chuck groaned, feeling his head turn stiffly, his hands bound up behind the chair he was tied to.

He felt the duct tape on his face, he felt the blood caked on his forehead and his arms, reminders of the brutal ambush Shaw had planned for him. Suddenly, his heart dropped. That ambush caught everyone by surprise, hell, even Casey. He glanced around with his blurred vision, trying to figure out where the hell he was. He allowed the light to flood his eyes, at first making them water, then clearing them up.

"I love you more, Chuck." A beautiful, feminine voice came into his hearing. Sarah. Glancing up, he found he was in an old, broken down warehouse. In front of him was his iPhone, playing the video of the night before. Sarah had kissed him on the cheek, and Alex had caught it on tape. They were so happy. And now? He didn't know if they were alive or not. The very thought enraged him and made him want to cry at the same time. Slowly, the hand holding the phone retreated and Chuck saw the bastard for the first time since he'd "died".

"Chuck!" Shaw grinned, kneeling down beside Chuck's wooden chair, resembling the sharks he'd seen on the pamphlet.

"You-" Chuck realized his words were coming out as muffled mumbles.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy." Shaw bore a smirk, as he ripped the tape off his mouth, willing Chuck to get himself into more trouble. "Okay, now you can-"

"-You sick son of a bitch." Chuck cried, feeling his face burn.

Shaw's smile turned wicked, more so than before. "What the hell was that, Bartowski?" He spat threateningly. "I don't like your tone."

"You're supposed to be dead!" Chuck cried, anger controlling his emotions.

"Among other things, yes." Shaw chuckled. Chuck was convinced; this man was insane beyond salvation. "Curious to know how?"

Chuck remained silent.

"Well, i won't reveal my tricks just yet, Bartowski." Shaw chuckled again. "But hey, speaking of revealing...Miss Sarah yet?"

"Where is she?" Chuck demanded angrily.

"Easy there Bartowski, don't rile me up." Shaw couldn't help himself. "I hope she's more entertaining than your friend, here..." He motioned to the other side of the warehouse, where not ten feet away, Chuck saw his teammate, head limp. He was tied to a chair in the same fashion as Chuck.

"Bryce!" Chuck called, but he saw no movement. "Is...is...he..."

"Dead?" Shaw finished. "Nope, not yet anyway." Shaw rose. "I better get going, I my men tell me I'm needed."

Chuck could hear the spinning blades of a chopper outside the doorway.

"Justin!" Shaw barked.

"Sir." Justin came in on command, like a dog.

"Watch them 'till I get back." Shaw laughed. "If they make it that long?"

"Where are you heading?" Justin asked.

"East Side..." Shaw began, but the rest was inaudible to Chuck. But that was all he needed.

Within the minute, Shaw was up and ready to leave. "Oh, and one thing Chuck!" He called out with a grin. "Payback's a bitch, huh?" He exited with a certain strut in his step, leaving Justin to watch the two hostages.

Justin smirked, taking an empty seat facing the door for fresh air. "This damn heat..." he cursed quietly, leaning back lazily. He chose the right side in siding with Shaw.

Chuck's eyes took him in carefully. He waited until he was sure Justin had zoned out, he was never the brightest after all. He listened carefully, hearing Justin's soft breathing before continuing. He glanced at Bryce's body, expecting to tear up at his limp figure. Instead, he saw sharp blue eyes meeting his gaze.

He saw Bryce's hands move behind his back; the tell tale signs of escaping. Within minutes, his binds were off. Slowly rising, he motioned that chuck stay silent with the gesture of a simple index finger over his somewhat split lips. He crouched over, working on Chuck's binds.

"Chuck..."Bryce's voice was sharp in his ear, dull to the rest of the warehouse. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but are you? I thought you were dead..."

"A few cuts and bruises, but I'm okay. You're head looks pretty screwed up man...they hit you, huh?"

Chuck didn't really respond, but Bryce got the underlying message. It was time for payback.

"Who escaped?" Chuck went unconscious as he was the priority target, along with Sarah, whom Shaw no doubt wanted to suffer. All for Evelyn Shaw's death, the accidental red test that ruined his life, and theirs as well if they didn't act fast enough.

"No one." Bryce's jaw set angrily as he spoke in a very hushed tone. "They've divided, and they intend to conquer."

"What resources do we have?" Chuck demanded carefully, trying to wrap his brain around the traumatic events.

"Cell phones are gone. From what I heard on the sick ride here, Beckman expects us back in another week, maybe longer. Radios are down, all their emergency tech is equipped and encrypted with shit I've never seen before, intersect or not." Bryce warned warily.

Chuck couldn't believe it. Bryce was almost as a big a nerd as Chuck, and if he was intimidated...it just couldn't be done. They were stranded. Lost was starting to look pretty familiar now.

Chuck saw Justin stir slightly.

"Take him out while I check the perimeter...stealthy, Chuck, stealthy." Bryce reminded. "We can figure out the specs after we get this out of the way."

Chuck nodded, stretching quietly. Glancing down at his fists, he felt his eyes roll into the back of his head, thousands of martial arts images flipping through the burnt pages of his mind. He was ready.

Sneaking up behind Justin, he took in a sharp breath and threw his built arms under Justin's neck, wringing them tightly, expertly. His leg found the gun meaning against the chair and kicked it, keeping Justin at bay.

He could hear the choking and it disgusted him; but there wasn't an option. He knew that interrogations and word of mouth were his only friends in this type of situation. He began swiftly. "Where are they?"

Justin wouldn't answer, he continued to choke hard on Chuck's hands, struggling to remove them.

"Last chance." Chuck thought of Sarah and his tone became suddenly menacing.

"I'll talk." He choked out, heaving. Chuck obliged and loosed his grip ever so slightly.

"There's a girl...being transported, just north from here..."he pleaded with his words.

Chuck knew this was useful, it was a lead, a beginning. "Who, which girl?!"

Justin shook his head, unable to answer. He was out of information, rendering him useless.

Chuck froze. He didn't know what to do. Like Gandalf told a young Bilbo Baggins, it was important to know who to spare, though surprisingly, the exact words eluded him at the moment.

He could- BANG. The gunshot was not silenced, and it came and was followed by several more, the easily read signs of a smoking pistol.

Justin fell limp on the floor, as Chuck glanced up in utter shock. Bruce stood above him wordlessly, gun in hand.

"we didn't-"

Bryce didn't let him protest. "We did."

Chuck knew he was right, his friend was only thinking of the future, and it'd be eminently better without Justin lurking in the shadows.

"You heard what he fessed up?" Chuck asked, clutching his head in pain. This was one hellish nightmare.

"yeah. The girl up to the north..."Bryce nodded. "Well we brought Carina, Sarah, and Alex..."

Chucks heart began to race. His Sarah could be locked up somewhere, and god knew Shaw was a pig about that sort of thing. He needed to get there, and fast.

As if reading his thoughts, Bryce spoke up. "Justin's jeep is out back...it's where I found the pistols." he tossed Chuck one as he spoke, watching him pick up Justin's holster and adorn it himself.

"You still have that lame map?"

"Not so lame now, is it?" Chuck allowed himself a wry smile for the first time since they'd been taken.

"Let's get our family back."

Little did they know, they were investing themselves at the start of one hell of a journey.

**Note 2: My apologies for the short chapter, but if this is liked and read enough, I'll update regularly. It could also be a total disaster I'm oblivious to...Just let me know**.


	2. Chapter Two: Nice Accent

**Author's Note: As I suspected, not too much hype or attention to this fic so it looks like I might just have to burn it. I've had this chapter and I'll release it, but depending on my crazy schedule (FINALS WEEK****) and whether you guys like or dislike it's direction, it could be the last one. To those of you who gave me some feedback in the form of a review: You're basically keeping the story alive by doing so. Thanks for checking it out guys. **

**Bonus Note: If you're a gamer, do check out Far Cry 3. I did enjoy the twisted storyline, and it's just flat out entertaining. **

**-CHAPTER TWO: Nice Accent-**

***Flashback***

"You saved me." Sarah's warm voice became raw with emotion, her grip on Chuck tightening slightly.

"I will always be there, if you ever need me again, Sarah." Chuck reminded her gently, taking her into his warm embrace.

"This place is beautiful." She grinned, leaning into him as she took in the lush scenery around them, the breeze softly swaying the palm trees. The white sand beneath their feet was soft, the crystal clear water gently lapping at their feet. The sound of their friends behind them set them off, startling their peaceful moment.

"Chuck!" Bryce ran over, holding a coconut half. "Chuck!"

***End Flashback***

"CHUCK!" Bryce's blow to the arm shook him from his day dreaming, which led to a state almost as thick as a good night's sleep.

"Huh?" Chuck sat up, rubbing his eyes as his long time friend drove them on the hard packed dirt road ahead, through the rolling hills of forest that made up one of the several islands that made the "Rook" territory complete.

"Man, I know you're tired, but I need you to focus." Bryce calmed, secretly reassured his friend hadn't…left him.

"I know…." Chuck pulled the map out of his pocket, unfolding it as he did so. "We got gas?"

"Full." Bryce replied, eyes on the road, scouting for threats.

"Hmm…that's weird. It's almost as if Justin was planning on leaving soon."

"And for a long trip." Bryce added. He gently wove off the road and into the side, eyes falling on the beaten map.

"Well…" Chuck sighed.

"We're lost?" Bryce tried.

"Hopelessly." Chuck sighed. He got up and swung his fist on the side of the door, cursing his luck. This was a hellish nightmare that got increasingly worse. He hoped the others had a better fall than he and Bryce did. Better yet, he hoped he'd wake from his living hell.

"Well, we cou- Hey!" Bryce yanked Chuck into the brush, covering his mouth.

"What the!" Chuck whispered harshly, freezing when he heard the familiar name being called.

"Oy! Justin? Is that you?" The voice was incredibly deep, like it came from an African native, rich with the accent and all.

"Natives." Bryce and Chuck spoke at the same time.

"He there?" Another one came up behind his comrade, eyes scanning the road. Bryce eyed them carefully. Chuck saw that they had no vehicle…their stop, camp, home….it had to be walking distance.

"They have guns." Bryce warned gently, eyeing the generic AK-47's each one bore on their backs. "Definitely hostiles, if they're looking for Justin."

Chuck watched Bryce brandish the machete-like knife he'd discovered on the jeep floor, handing the spare blade to Chuck as he brandished his.

Chuck eyed the knife and swallowed thickly. "Don't."

"What?" Bryce was surprised. "They'll find us."

"We have to follow them. If they've got a camp or base nearby…that's where our first friend will be."

"You're right." Came the reluctant reply.

"No, he's not. Get going, I hear boss has got a new bitch back at the camp."

The very term made Chuck boil as he felt the heat flush his face. Bryce held up a hand, signaling for him to cool it.

The two soldiers continued down the dirt stretch, as Chuck and Bryce followed in the foliage.

As they were crouching along, Chuck noticed a red plant with sharp orange looking spikes protruding from the front edge.

"Ugh.." His grunt was barely audible.

"Colorful…poisonous." Bryce remarked, eyeing Chuck to make sure they stayed a safe distance out of it.

"Add it to the list." Chuck grumbled as he trudged along.

"Oh my god." Chuck breathed as they finally pulled to a stop, after a good thirty minutes of stalking their guides.

"Shit." Bryce agreed as they looked upon the scene in front of them. The dirt road pulled into a large circle, containing shacks, a few bungalows, and two cars; all of which were guided by four armed men.

"There." Chuck pointed to a more formally armed soldier, leaning and smoking against the large shack.

"Huh?" Bryce squinted. "What?"

Chuck was suddenly hit with an idea. "Still have your camera?"

"Yeah…I….do?" Bryce glanced skeptically.

"Battery?"

"Full…it was supposed to last a week, remember?" Bryce asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah…let me see it."

Bryce shrugged skeptically once more and handed Chuck the small silver device Shaw had failed to rob him of. Chuck turned it on and held it to his eyes, zooming in.

"Are you taking…pictures?" Bryce asked, afraid that the plant had maybe screwed with his friend after all.

"Look…." Chuck handed the camera to Bryce without uttering another word. There, before him, was a perfectly clear, zoomed in picture of the man, pistol in pockets, gun slinked on his back. He wore a military hat and camouflage jacket.

"You're a damn genius Bartowski." Bryce allowed a wry smile.

"I know."

"So…Bryce…what do we do then….what weapons do we have?"

"Well, Chuck,….We kill the 'terrible troll'-" he brandished his machete. "With the nasty knife." His old school Zork reference almost brought Chuck to laughter and possibly tears. His tentative face set Bryce off, however.

" What now?"

"I….I can't kill him."

"Chuck…" Bryce took his shoulders. "I can't do this on my own. I can't get Sarah, Carina, Casey and the others…..alone."

"But-"

"You got Shaw." Bryce spoke truthfully. "How?"

"Sarah's life…."

"How is this any different?" Bryce questioned, pressing hard, He knew how difficult it was…but he needed Chuck to be the intersect.

"I…."

Bryce ignored him. "We pick them off, one by one."

"How do we get them alone?" Chuck questioned.

"Like this." Bryce picked up a rock and threw it at the ground by Chuck's feet. Still covered by heavy and thick foliage, Chuck was unseen.

"Huh?" One of the guards looked up.

Chuck bit his lip, glancing frantically at Bryce.

Bryce repeated the action, causing the guard to come over to investigate the scene.

He came to the very edge of the camp, gun readied. "Hello?" His accent was loud to Chuck's ears. He was not two inches away, and Chuck felt as if he were invisible. "God dammit, I'm hearing things again." As he turned to leave, Chuck stepped out and the flash began. Hands covering the mans mouth, he sank his blade deep into his left back and dragged him into the shaded cover before pulling it out.

He glanced down at the man in horror. It was done. He was dead.

"Bryce.." Chuck took in a sharp breath. "Bryce, man, I can't do this…."

"Yes, Chuck, you can." Bryce insisted.

"He was-"

"Going to _rape_ her." Bryce knew it was cruel, but to save Sarah, he had to "put her on the table".

Chuck remained silent.

"Ready?" Bryce called.

"Yeah." Chuck nodded, bending over to retrieve the man's pistol, thanking god it was silenced.

"Now I need one." Bryce crouched low with Chuck, moving to the next two guards, the ones they'd followed. They were leaning behind the truck, unseen to their comrades. The two seemed to be sharing a blunt.

"Easy, watch." Bryce slid out and under the truck, bearing is blade. He slammed on the door and then ducked around the front. The two soldiers rose at once, their movements unbalanced. As they rose to investigate, Bryce snuck around and made quick work of the first one, blade soon dislodging from his throat. The second one was down with a silenced bullet to his thick skull.

Bryce crept over back to Chuck, locked and loaded. "See? Just like a video game."

"Yeah…" Chuck gulped, trying to reassure himself that it was for the good of Sarah, for the well being of his friends. "Just like a video game."

"Now, it's the captain's turn. On the count of three, we get up, and double tap his chest."

"What if he's got armor, or what if he alerts his back up?" Chuck was beginning to get frantic, Bryce knew he had to act fast.

"Four hits, he'll be out like a light." He assured Chuck. "One….Two…Three." Both Chuck and Bryce were in complete sync with each other and the pistols as they turned and fired, each hitting the captain's chest twice. Bryce had his training to thank, and Chuck had the intersect.

"Quiet…move for the shack he was guarding."

Staying low, the two shakily headed for the shack. Bryce motioned to three with his fingers and kicked the door in.

"Sarah!"

"Carina!"

Each man called a different name, suddenly flushing when they met each other's gaze. The room was empty, only a broken refrigerator and a small stash of weapons and cash seemed to be of any use. Then, Chuck heard it.

First it was a crackle, then a heavy voice came through the old walkie talkie on the counter. . "Boss! We lost her!"

Bryce took a deep breath than hit the talk button. "Who?" His accent seemed more Jamaican, but it did the trick.

"The girl ran through the forest, to the beach."

Bryce bit his lip. He didn't want to do this, but he had to sell the act. "What?!"

Chuck gazed anxiously, knowing of his plan.

"Why didn't you follow?" Bryce asked deeply.

"She ran through the Citra Flower fields- That shit can cut you and kill you in a god damn second…boss. And it's the Amanaki town, they have too many guns for just our troop."

Chuck recognized the name. It was the local villager's little fenced town. There _had_ to be equipment and a doctor there.

Bryce released the talk and faded out the volume. "We have to run, Car- Sar…..whoever it is, they're going to die. Got the map?"

"Yeah."

"The ammo?"

"Yeah." Chuck grabbed a few mags.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's go." Chuck nodded, taking the back pack on the counter and strapping it on. He filled it with the little resources the shack had to offer. "And Bryce?"

"Yeah?"

"Nice accent."


End file.
